Diana Basil
Diana Basil (다이아나 Daiana) is the Network Master of the WHs as well as a witch based in the Western Center. Her occupation is to manage the information running through the organization, which gives her a high position within the WHs. She has a large range of abilities that allows her to do her job well. Appearance Diana is a voluptuous woman but is covered by a shell like clothing over her whole body except for the bottom of her face and the top of her chest, but under it, she wears a dress held up by a collar which reveals the very top and center of her chest. She wears a veil on the top of her head and teardrop-shaped earrings. Personality Like her appearance, her personality is also relatively a mystery. However, she enjoys surprises, as she finds knowing almost everything to be rather boring. She is willing to defy the WH organisation by helping Tasha to escape from them due to her curiosity into Tasha's life. Story The Other Magic Marksman Arc She made a pact with Tasha because he wanted to know the location of Varete, and discovered that she can't read Tasha's future because he is somehow related to the 4 Great Witches' futures. Her supporter the "Throne Room" allows her to reflect peoples thoughts and transforms her into a person dear to her opponent reflecting her opponents weaknesses; that's why her room is call the Secret Garden. It is revealed that her memory was altered by Samuel, who was secretly working with North so she doesn't discover anything suspicious. Escape from Britain Arc She reappears when Tasha calls her, announcing that he would quit the Witch Hunters. After Cougar and Words were not tailed, Diana discovers missing files in her data base. Diana then summons Samuel who alters her memories again. Invasion Arc During the time Tasha is unconscious due to his fight with Mary and Jaqueline; East asks Diana to show her Tasha's memories. Diana complies, and returns again to show Tasha's memories to Ryuhwan. In exchange of allowing Ryuhwan to see Tasha's memories, she makes Ryuhwan agree to let her see his past and future, as she believed that by doing so, she would be able to see into West's past and future due to the close relationship between the two. Once he agrees, Diana and Ryuhwan begin watching Tasha's past. Powers and Abilities Information Manipulation: This ability allows her to gather information from anyone in the world. She can manipulate information as that is her job at WH as displaying it by creating screens. Tracking: She also has the ability to locate every source of mana on earth as well as every single human on the planet. Past and Future Sight: Diana can see people's past and future when she makes physical contact with them but her future sight only works on people who won't be affected in the future by any of the Four Great Witches. The fact that she needs to make contact with someone to use this ability is used against her when Samuel takes away her memory. She can only read the past and future of someone weaker than her, which is why she can't read her own future. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Diana produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Throne Room (알현의 방 Alhyeon-ui Bang): Using the throne room she can create an illusion to change the appearance of her and her surroundings, she actually has no control over this, as she appears as the person the observer most wants to see. East and Ryuhwan saw Etwal and West respectively while both were looking at her at exactly the same time. The room isn't made to attack, but can protect its master by refusing entrance to anyone Diana refuses to see or restricting movements of those within the room. Therefore she remains invisible to the undesirable. She can only accept one person at a time in the room. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Relationships Tasha Godspell Diana is very intrested in Tasha's life due to her not being able to see his future. Her interest caused her to make a deal with him and Diana is okay with defying WH orders to help Tasha (such as when Tasha was leaving Britain with Mordred). Four Great Witches Diana has an interest in the activities of the Four Great Witches because they are one of the only people she can't foresee. Her interest in them is one of the reasons she formed a contract with Tasha where it is later revealed how Tasha's future is related to West. Trivia *She can't leave the Throne Room (appearance chamber) else she would lose her abilities. This is why the Western H.Q look like a fortress, and there's more manpower. *Her supporter's abilities are also similar to the memory-lapse fiber invented by Edea Florence. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter